


Fancomic: 30 Seconds of Silence/30초간의 침묵

by molamola_K



Category: Thorne
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An adaptation from the original novel by Mark Billingham.<br/>원작 소설에 나오는 장면 하나를 만화로 그려봤습니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: 30 Seconds of Silence/30초간의 침묵

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fancomic: 30 Seconds of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735169) by [molamola_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K). 



> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.
> 
> 원작소설 p310~311에 나오는 대화.  
> 소설 대사의 의역,오역 있을 수 있습니다. 이에 대한 피드백은 언제나 환영합니다.

마지막의 대사 몇 개 빼고는 거의 소설 원작대로.  
실제로 'Half a minute passed. He looked up from his tea.' 라는 문장이.

소설과 드라마가 서로 다른 부분이 많아서 몇 가지 설명하자면,  
드라마 속에서 쏜과 필이 15년이 넘게 친구 사이인 것과 달리  
소설에서는 두 사람이 알게 된 지 5년 째고 저 대화도 슬리피헤드 사건 중에 나눕니다.

전 드라마 베이스로 해서, 드라마 속 슬리피헤드 사건에서 10~13년쯤 전의 시점으로 그렸어요.  
그래서 둘 다 좀 젊어 보이게 그리느라 필의 문신이라던가도 생략했습니다.


End file.
